villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kronk
Kronker Pepikrankenitz (also known as Kronk) is the (former) secondary antagonist in Disney's 40th full-length animated feature film The Emperor's New Groove, and the titular protagonist of Kronk's New Groove. He is Yzma's former henchman and one of Kuzco's best friends because he saved his life from Cat Yzma. He was voiced by Patrick Warburton, who is best known for the voice of Joe Swanson from Family Guy. Personality Kronk starts as Yzma's loyal assistant, helping her with tasks where she is too old to do things herself. Kuzco and Yzma early on discuss awkwardly how he is a handsome young man in his mid-to-late 20s. Despite working for Yzma, Kronk is extremely praiseworthy and virtuous, as he actually has a shoulder angel and shoulder devil who appear on his shoulders as his subconscious whenever Kronk faces a moral dilemma. They are smaller versions of Kronk dressed in an angel and devil costume and usually bicker and mock one another. Sometimes, of course, they agree with each other, as they (and Kronk) think a chandelier trap Yzma for criticizing his spinach puffs. Kronk is also shown to be a Jewish man. In Kronk's New Groove, he fantasizes about marrying Miss Birdie in a Jewish ceremony, complete with him, stepping on a glass. History Kronk helps Yzma to kill Kuzco by poisoning him but instead, it turns Kuzco into a llama. Yzma later sends Kronk to drop Kuzco over a waterfall but decides to drop in Pacha's cart thanks to his conscience. He later has a change of heart after Yzma admits that she hates his spinach puffs. In the TV series The Emperor's New School, he is an anti-heroic character who's both a friend of Kuzco and Yzma's henchman. He eventually redeems himself in the last episode and becomes Kuzco's advisor. Kronk also helps Kuzco. The Devil Kronk The Devil Kronk is the minor antagonist in The Emperor's New Groove. He is an opposite of Angel Kronk, and both side on Kronk's shoulders, the Devil being on the left. Like his Angel and real counterpart, he is voiced by Patrick Warburton though in a high-pitched voice. Role Devil Kronk made two appearances in The Emperor's New Groove, trying to convince Kronk to kill Kuzco as Yzma orders him too. However, in the end, after Yzma makes Kronk upset over her never liking his spinach puffs, the Angel and Devil work together to convince Kronk to kill Yzma with a chandelier, though Yzma's skinniness saves her and Kronk and his consincness fall through a trap door. Devil Kronk would then return as the main antagonist of Kronk's New Groove, trying and failing to get Kronk to do the selfish things to get his thumbs up from his Papi. Gallery Kronk coinsecene.jpg|Kronk talking to his shoulder angel and shoulder devil. Kronk.jpg|Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove. Kronk-disneyscreencaps.com-4808.jpg|Kronk as he appears in Kronk's New Groove. Kronk-Yzma2.png|Kronk as he appears in The Emperor's New School. Kronk-disneyscreencaps.com-1490.jpg|Kronk meets his boss Yzma again. Yzma_28.PNG|Kronk riding the secret lab coaster. Kronk-disneyscreencaps.com-1601.jpg|Kronk riding the secret lab boat. Yzma and Kronk.png|Kronk riding a different lab coaster. Intro.jpeg|Yzma and Kronk behind Kuzco's throne. Trivia *Despite being Yzma's henchman, Kronk is not considered to be a completely evil villain. So it is considered he is just an average on again/off again villain since he is also good friends with Kuzco. Navigation Category:Incompetent Category:Right-Hand Category:Friend of the hero Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Titular Category:On & Off Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Brutes Category:Male Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Tragic Category:Necessary Evil Category:Honorable Category:In Love Category:Insecure Category:Paranoid Category:Traitor Category:Amoral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Affably Evil Category:Pawns Category:Protective Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Self-Aware Category:Spouses Category:Minion Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Betrayed Category:Karma Houdini Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Grey Zone Category:Dissociative Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Cowards